Astrocado
225px |strength = 5 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = Strikethrough |ability = When destroyed: Gain an Astrocado Pit. |flavor text = "Holy guacamole!"}} Astrocado is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 5 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability adds an Astrocado Pit into the plant hero's hand when it is destroyed unless the plant hero has 10 cards in their hand already. Origins It is based on the fruit of an avocado (Persea americana), a member of the flowering plant family Lauraceae. Its name is a portmanteau of "astro-," referring to it being in the Galactic Gardens set, and "avocado," the real-life plant it is based on. Its ability could be a reference to the Phoenix, a legendary bird that will rebirth into an egg upon death and hatch into a phoenix back again, with Astrocado Pit being the egg and Astrocado being the Phoenix. Its description is literally the phrase "holy guacamole," which is what someone says when surprised or in shock or disbelief. This phrase may have been selected due to the word "guacamole," a dip made from avocados, being in it. Its old description (which is now Astrocado Pit's), included the phrase "the pits," which is a term used to describe the worst possible situation. It is also a reference to avocados having pits. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain an Astrocado Pit. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "Holy guacamole!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Getting defeated is the pits. Strategies With While Astrocado's stats are average to bad for a 5-sun legendary plant, its Strikethrough trait allows it to give a good beating to your opponent hiding behind a tanky zombie. However, its ability is the real deal; even if your opponent succeeds in destroying it, it will return as a 1-sun plant that only needs a turn of survival to wreak havoc again. It can constantly regenerate itself practically indefinitely, making it a powerful addition to any deck. Since its ability counts as Conjuring a card, you can also activate Dino-Roar abilities. However, you should not rely on it. Each hero can use Astrocado in their own way: *Wall-Knight can cards such as Photosynthesizer to boost its health, allowing it to stay alive for longer, or protect it and Astrocado Pit with tough Team-Up plants such as . *Solar Flare can play Pair Pearadise and then this plant to effectively do double the damage on the zombie hero, or use Sunburn to play this earlier. She can also use this with Astro-Shroom, doing 1 free damage every time Astrocado Pit transforms into an Astrocado. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies that threaten Astrocado. *Chompzilla can boost its stats with Fertilize or (which also makes Astrocado do a bonus attack) to make it even more threatening and harder to take down. She can also play Captain Cucumber since if Astrocado is destroyed, it will Conjure an Astrocado Pit into her hand, making it free. She can use this with Muscle Sprout in a similar fashion to Solar Flare. However, note that Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can destroy it easily, as well as damaging tricks like Zombot's Wrath. Even if it "resurrects," letting it fall easily is bad for you, as you will need to spend your resources just to bring it back. Against Since it has only 5 /3 , there are a few solutions for you to destroy it without getting hurt by it, such as Rocket Science, Zombot's Wrath, or a string of other tricks. You can also Freeze it with Frosty Mustache or Ice Pirate to stall this plant for a turn. Take note that it will give your opponent an Astrocado Pit once you successfully destroy it, so if you do not destroy Astrocado Pit, you will have to destroy Astrocado again, wasting your cards. You can also play Quickdraw Con Man to do 1 unblockable damage to your opponent on top of destroying Astrocado. However, your opponent may just play Astrocado in front of him instead, and unless you have a trick to destroy it or lower its stats, Quickdraw Con Man will be wasted. Cards that are able to forcibly conjure cards for the plant hero are somehwat useful, if they hold too many cards. Examples include the Wormhole Gatekeeper and the Explosive Fruitcake. This will prevent the pit from being given to the plant hero when the plant is destroyed. However, one should not rely on this method. If the Astrocado is played too late into the game, the Octo Zombie can counter him. Assuming that you've lured out your opponent's tricks that could move/destroy him, the Octo Zombie will destroy the Astrocado and potentially deal a lot of damage to the opponent, who will have to seriously reconsider their plant placement, potentially preventing the astrocado pit from being played. However, in order to play such a combo, one might need more than one turn, and therefore enough health or healing cards to hold off the Astrocado Astrocado Pit See Astrocado Pit. Gallery Holy Guaco.PNG|Astrocado's statistics Astrocado Galactic Legendary Card.jpg|Astrocado's card Astrocado4.png|Astrocado costing 4 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability AstrocadoGrayedOutLegendaryCard.png|Astrocado's grayed out card AstrocadoCardImage.png|Astrocado's card image Astrocado Shielded Thanks To Root Wall.jpg|Astrocado shielded Ae06qrw_QXmAQp101-MGRA.png|Astrocado next to Astrocado Pit 2 traits astrocado.jpg|Astrocado with a star icon on its strength Urp.png|Astrocado about to attack Bright fright.png|Astrocado attacking frozen astrocado.jpg|Astrocado frozen AstrocadoDestroyed.png|Astrocado destroyed Astrocado Daily Challenge.png|Astrocado being the featured card in the menu for the 15th February, 2019 Daily Challenge Old AstrocadoStat.jpg|Astrocado's statistics Trivia *It and are tied for the highest base strength out of all plants with '''Strikethrough '''by default. Category:Fruit cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants